


Birthday Memories

by LotharWinchester



Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [12]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: prompt: “I don’t know about you, but I think not dying was a pretty good birthday present.”
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Arthur Maxson
Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150304





	Birthday Memories

**Author's Note:**

> alt title: Another Wasteland Birthday

It had been almost ten years since Arthur had met Maccready at Little Lamplight. It was hard to believe now that he had been the mayor that ultimately made the decision to save his live.  
  


The death claw scar that adorned his face had been sewn and stitched together by RJ's late wife Lucy in the limited light of their medical building. 

Then Knight Kells had been the only surviving member of their squad and he was the driving force behind getting the town of kids to open their gate. Kells was old enough to have aged out but Arthur's young age was what helped seal the deal.

Between RJ, Kells, and Lucy, Arthur's wounds avoided infection and he had enough blood donors to replace what he had lost.

The initial few weeks had been rough on Arthur physically but the following month had brought a significant toll on him mentally.

He'd had nightmares of the claw ripping senior members apart. There had been two paladins, another Knight, and a lancer Captain with them. Each one had suffered from wounds prior to the claw from slavers and raiders that wanted their power armor. Their suits had been reclaimed from the wasteland by Kells and the kids while Arthur had slept. For all the fighting the two groups did against the Brotherhood, they had left the suits and escaped with their lives.

The only reason Arthur had been thinking of their first meeting was due to the fact the little shit ( that was now his romantic and diplomatic partner) had gotten them into a battle with three deathclaws and had the gall to laugh about nearly dying again.

On Arthur's fucking birthday.

_“I don’t know about you, but I think not dying was a pretty good birthday present.”_

Now, back in his quarters, he couldn't help but laugh at the memory of RJ's stupid fucking grin as he said it. 

He glanced over RJ's sleeping form, covered in Arthur's warm blankets and smirked. The little shit had made up for it in more ways than one.


End file.
